


Good old fashioned lover boy

by HeartMomma83



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartMomma83/pseuds/HeartMomma83
Summary: When Galacta finds a vinyl record, Nova comes up with the idea of listening to it as the two dance to the beat of it.
Relationships: Galacta Knight/Nova
Kudos: 4





	Good old fashioned lover boy

**Author's Note:**

> It is recommended to listen to it with the song of Good old fashioned lover boy by Queen for the musical moment

Nova has a very nice and cozy home, all with a vintage aesthetic, colors with shades of gold, beige, white, and brown. There were places where relics abounded, the library was one of those; the living room was a cozy place, a large table, armchairs, and tables next to them; In that room, a smell of tobacco was smelled, the white-winged warrior was lying in one of the armchairs smoking a cigarette that he had in hand. Said cigar had to put it out when he saw how the blond with glasses made a sign for him to come.

—What do you want?

—A little help. I'm looking for one thing, specifically speaking a book

—And did you already look in the library?

—Yes, but I need your help to find it, sometimes when one is confused and does not find things

—Mmph ... Alright, let's go

The pair went to the library to look for the happy book, they did not give explanations of what it was like, they just had to see what it could be. Much mystery for the one with red eyes.

I look at each shelf until I reached a specific one, they weren't books that were there, they were very thin. He took one of those and looked at the cover, which was ... a little weird. It had the title "Queen: A Day At The Races" and the band's logo, he whistled when he saw the logo well, it looked great.

—Did you find something?

—This amazing thing~

The magenta skinned one showed him the object he was holding, Nova took it and then fixed her gaze on the shelf where the object was, a slight smile formed on her face.

—You know what? I better show you what this is

The blonde and the one with magenta hair left the library and went to the living room, the one with glasses took out an object and put it on one of the tables near the sofa, the warrior was confused.

—What is that?

—What you found is a vinyl record that I found on that abandoned planet, what is here on the table is a record player, I'm going to show you something special about this device.

The music from the record player began to play and the lyrics began as well.

_♪ I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things_

_We can do the tango just for two ♪_

—What the hell-?

Without warning, the taller one took the scarred man's hands, began to mark the steps in time with the song.

_♪ I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings_

_Be your Valentino just for you ♪_

—Nova?

—Your calm Galacta, just let me guide you

_♪ Ooh, love, ooh, loverboy_

_What're you doin 'tonight, hey boy?_

_Set my alarm, turn on my charm_

_That's because I'm a good old-fashioned loverboy ♪_

In the end, they managed to synchronize their movements with the rhythm of the song, a pair of hands were intertwined with their fingers, the other two were on each other's hips.

_♪ Ooh, let me feel your heartbeat (Grow faster, faster)_

_Ooh, ooh, can you feel my love heat?_

_Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love_

_And tell me how do you feel right after all ♪_

They both formed a silly smile, seeing how sometimes one was wrong and it served to lighten the atmosphere.

_♪ I'd like for you and I to go romancing_

_Say the word, your wish is my command ♪_

—Stop stepping on me

—Yeah, yeah, yeah. But don't bother with me

—Annoy me? If I tell you, it's so you don't look ridiculous

They laughed lightly.

_♪ Ooh, love, ooh, loverboy_

_What're you doin 'tonight, hey boy?_

_Write my letter_

_Feel much better_

_And use my fancy patter on the telephone ♪_

* * *

Now they were in memory, at the moment when the person in charge of granting wishes was recovering from the damage that was done when he wanted to help that buffoon boy, the warrior entered knocking down the door in a mess

_♪ When I'm not with you_

_Think of you always_

_(I miss those long hot summer nights) I miss you ♪_

The blue-eyed one got up to help him and take him to his room to heal the wounds from their confrontation a few hours ago, he should not have agreed to release him.

_♪ When I'm not with you ♪_

He began to bandage his arms ...

_♪ Think of me always ♪_

And although the warrior let out groans, he never told him that he will leave him, rather he snuggled into his shoulder when he finished healing him.

_♪ Love you, love you ♪_

_♪ Hey, boy, where do you get it from?_

_Hey boy, where did you go?_

_I learned my passion_

_In the good old-fashioned_

_School of loverboys ♪_

—You know what you can stay?"

—Look, I don't have another option, I agreed to stay as long as you don't lock me up in the glass

—Done, but you don't go, I don't want you to hurt yourself again

—Whatever

Thus the days passed, the warrior slept in the living room while the owner of the home in his room; Nova cared about him and gave him the best deals, the idea of giving them that pack of cigarettes was hers to relieve their stress a bit and whenever she had the opportunity she gave him little pampering on his wings.

* * *

Now we returned to the present, the pair continued dancing and with beautiful smiles on their faces, they were perfect together.

_♪ Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely (One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine o'clock)_

_I will pay the bill, you taste the wine ♪_

They danced all over the room and seeing them like this caused tenderness.

_♪ Driving back in style in my saloon will do quite nicely_

_Just take me back to yours that will be fine (Come on and get it) ♪_

_♪ Ooh, love (There he goes again)_

_(He's my good old fashioned loverboy) Ooh, loverboy_

_What're you doin 'tonight, hey boy?_

_Everything's all right_

_Just hold on tight_

_That's because I'm a good old-fashioned (fashioned) loverboy ♪_

Once the song ended, the white-winged one laughed after they had danced together.

—Ha ha ha Where did you learn to dance?"

—It shows that I lacked practice

—In fact, yes, but you tried, that's the important thing here

They broke up after a few minutes, I would be lying if they said they didn't feel anything while dancing, but they both felt as if they were together, that they were one when they danced. Galacta was still laughing, letting see that beautiful smile, Nova looked at him carefully, if they were given a chance to make a wish, it would be to see the gentleman's beautiful smile always.


End file.
